


Please Your Queen

by thranduils1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Nudity, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Regina is very much interested in her new maid.





	Please Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 2/21/17.

Regina brought her wine glass up to her lips and took a hearty drink. The dinner she was sharing with her Huntsman was a quiet one. The only sounds being the scratch of silverware on plates and glasses clinking on the table. Regina did not seem bothered by the silence and you didn’t suspect she would in the first place. She had got a great deal of good news today. You had overheard some of the other maids whispering of the fact she had gained news about the whereabouts of Snow White.

“More wine!”

You jumped to attention, moving over to the table quickly.

Picking up the goblet, you poured her wine carefully. You couldn’t help but to notice she was watching you intensely out of the corner of your eye. Resisting the urge to make eye contact – a terrible disrespect to her from her maids – you finished pouring the wine and placed the goblet back on the table.

“Girl,” Regina addressed you.

You stopped moving mid stride and faced her, your eyes still turned downwards, your hands clasped loosely in front of you.

“Look at me.” You turned your eyes up, meeting her gaze timidly. She was looking at you with interest, something swimming behind her eyes. “You’re the one that took over for that other girl, are you not?” She tossed a look at the Huntsman that had tensed up considerably at the mention of this.

You had been moved up from the kitchen on a short notice when Regina had killed off the last girl – Angelica – who had been primarily working the dinner table. She had – what you had heard – taken a liking to the Huntsman and that had not sat well with Regina.

“Do you think she’s going to cause problems like the last one?” Regina directed at the Huntsman.

“No,” he replied tightly before taking a bite of his food. He was avoiding looking at both you and her.

Regina looked amused by his answer before turning her eyes back to you. Her eyes ran over you slowly and she inhaled deeply. “I think I would like you to come to my chambers later. Help me get ready for bed.” You noticed the Huntsman tighten up and he shot a quick glance before looking back at his food. If Regina noticed, she didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, your highness.”

“Good girl,” Regina praised, one of her eyebrows cocked before waving you off.

<> <> <>

“Right on time,” Regina acknowledged, sounding happy about it. She had changed outfits since you had last seen her. And as always, she looked alluring and sensual. Your eyes traveled over her form and you blushed, embarrassed when you knew she had caught you. But you were sure she had been doing the same to you. She beckoned you towards her, a smile playing on her lips. “Come over here, love. Help me with this.”

She turned around and began removing her clothes. Your eyes widened slightly watching her work quickly. The outfit, intricate as it seemed, was coming off quite easily. You guessed it was her magic. Moving yourself out of your stunned state, you moved towards her quickly. She smirked at you over her shoulder before she lifted her hair over her shoulder, exposing her corset to you.

You began working on the strings of her corset. The corset fell from her body and left her topless. She turned around to face you and you averted your eyes, wanting to give her privacy. You heard her give a soft chuckle.

“Do you not want to look upon your queen?”

“I do not want to offend you, your highness.”

You heard her move close to you. “Oh, love, you couldn’t offend me by appreciating me.” Her fingers were light underneath your chin and she turned your head back to face her. She looked lustful and you began to have a creeping feeling you were not here to simply help her get ready for bed.

“Keep looking at me with those doe eyes, love,” Regina practically purred. “You look so innocent and I cannot explain how much I want to corrupt you.”

Before you could react, she moved close to you, her hands finding the strings of your bodice. She worked quickly, her pupils dilated with excitement. Your bodice fell from your body, leaving your blouse and skirt. She pulled your shirt over your head. You were too much in shock to react much. She looked wanton and her eyes alit with desire.

You were bare on top facing her, matching her.

“Your bottoms,” she stated, more of an order really.

Swallowing sharply, you reached down, pulling your skirt down, leaving you fully bare. You stood up straight again, facing her, resisting the urge to cover yourself.

“Well… aren’t you gorgeous?” Regina remarked, her voice low and sensual. She moved close to you, her breasts brushing yours as she pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear. The eye contact shared between the two of you was overwhelming before a smirk tugged at her lips. She looked pleased.

Leaning in, her lips pressed against yours. She didn’t waste any time becoming passionate. Her tongue swept across your bottom lip before biting on it, sucking it into her mouth. You groaned against her mouth as her hand held you in place. Her kiss was dominating, wanting to own you.

Your mind was reeling. You had never been with a woman – let alone royalty. But, she was drawing desire out of you.

Pulling away, Regina informed you, “The last girl was quite a disappointment. As gorgeous as she was, she was not loyal. Can I trust you to be loyal, girl?”

“Uh… yes.”

“You seem at loss for words.”

Swallowing sharply, you told her honestly, “You are flattering me far too greatly by lowering yourself to me, your highness.”

Regina gave a little laugh and remarked, “My, my… you are well trained.” Narrowing her eyes slightly, she regarded you for a moment’s time. “How well trained are you though?”

Her fingers trailed down your bare arm before she grasped your hand, moving it towards her. Your fingers met the silk of her undergarments, pressing up against her sex. Your breath hitched in your throat, having an idea of where this was going. You would no doubt displease her with this.

“I… I have… never…” you sputtered.

Shushing you gently, Regina ran her other hand down the side of your face affectionately. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out quickly, love. You’ve of course touched yourself?” You went red in the face, embarrassed by her bluntness. It was answer enough for her. “Just use your tongue that way on me.” She gave you another long, deep kiss, her fingers tracing over your sex, making you shiver. She pulled away, her eyes flashing. “Please your queen.”


End file.
